Mom
'Jean Grey' * Jonathan & Elaine Grey - Alive Episode: On Angel's Wings, Dark Horizon I Affiliation: None Originally from: Connecticut, USA Jean Grey's father, apart from a few brief appearances during Christmas and Jean's graduation from Bayville High, he hasn't been seen much. He, like his wife and second daughter, is a normal human. No mutations, no powers. He's a professor, though of what subject is unknown, possibly genetics (since his daughter once expressed interest in that field). He and Professor Xavier knew each other while they used to teach together in college. Thus, it was easier for him to accept that Jean was a mutant, and give her over to Xavier to teach. Jean Grey's mother. Apart from a few brief appearances during Christmas and Jean's graduation from Bayville High, she hasn't been seen much. She, like her husband and second daughter, is a normal human. Thus, it was a big shock to discover her daughter Jean was a mutant. Naturally, she was very grateful when Professor Xavier offered her a place at the Institute for her, to help control her powers and use them for good. 'Kitty Pryde' * Rebecca & Carmen Pryde - Alive Episode: X Impulse, On Angel's Wings Affiliation: None Originally from: Illionois, LA Kitty Pryde's father. A strict, generally stubborn man, he was at first reluctant to accept his daughter's mutation. However, after she saved both him and his wife from being crushed, and seeing the alternative (becoming a criminal like Avalanche) he allowed Kitty to join the X-Men under the tutelage of Professor Xavier. Kitty Pryde's mother. A very doting, loving sort, she preferred not to talk about the emergence of Kitty's powers as much as her husband, but was willing to let her teenaged girl continue to live her life. After Kitty saved both she and her husband from being crushed and seeing how responsible she was being with new gift, she was more than glad to see her accepted into the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. 'Evan Daniels' * Mr. and Mrs. Vivian Daniels- Alive Episode: Speed & Spyke Affiliation: None Originally from: New York, NY Evan Daniel's father. I'll be damned if anything else is known about the man, but he seems like a nice enough fellow. Evan Daniel's mother, and Ororo's sister. She lives in New York city with her husband. 'Scott Summers' * Mom & Dad - Deceased USAF Major Christopher, and Katherine Summers Episode: The Cauldron II Affiliation: USAF Originally from: Anchorage, Alaska Scott Summers, the older of the two sons of Major Christopher Summers, a pilot in the U. S. Air Force. Major Summers flew with his wife Katherine, and his sons Scott and Alex back from a vacation in his vintage private plane. During the flight, the plane was hot by lightning. Scott and Alex were told to jump out of the plane with the only available parachutes. The parachute however, was unable to slow their fall, as it caught fire. After Scott suffered a head injury on landing. (The injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his powers.) The two were separated: Alex was adopted, and Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. When Scott woke up he was told he was the only one found. 'Kurt Wagner' * Birth Mom - Alive * Adopted Mom & Dad - Alive Episode: On Angel's Wings Affiliation: farmers Originally from: Germany Kurt was adopted when he was still a baby by two farmers living in Germany that were unable to have children on their own. One day they were outside, and heard a baby crying in a basket. They discovered it was an abandoned baby, who had most-lickly been disagreed for his looks. They took him in immediately and named him Kurt Wagner. It it unknown if Kurt has told them he found his birth mother, named Mystique. it is considered unlikely as Kurt has never really considered her to be his mom. 'Pietro & Wanda Maximoff' * Dad - Alive Episode: Cajun Spice Affiliation: Thieves Guild Originally from: New Orleans, LA 'Tabatha Smith' * Mom & Dad - Alive (dad's in Jail) (Separated) Episode: Bada-Bing Bada-Boom Affiliation: Thief, Conman Originally from: Unknown Mr. Smith is Tabitha's father. Soon after Tabitha came to live at Xavier's, Mr. Smith came to visit. It seems he's not supposed to have contact with his daughter though and when Xavier refused to let him see her, he threatened to bring the media down on the Institute and let everyone know that they're all really mutants (this occured before the revealing in Day of Reckoning). Eventually he got his way and he talked Tabitha into helping him rob the school of it's fund raising money, using her mother as a way of "guilting" her into doing it. The two get caught though and currently he's in jail. 'Remy LeBeau' * Adopted Dad - Alive Episode: Cajun Spice Affiliation: Thieves Guild Originally from: New Orleans, LA Remy's adopted father, Jean-Luc LeBeau, is the head of the Thieves Guild. He's ruthless and businesslike, even with his son, using him and his mutant powers to his own advantage to steal from others and destroy rival groups (like the Rippers). After seeing just how powerful some mutants can be (since the X-Men helped in the rescue), he may try more recruiting in future. Though his son was noble enough to rescue him when he was captured, the two do not see eye-to-eye, and Remy is no longer part of the Thieves Guild. Because in some ways, his father is just as bad as thugs like Julian. 'Rogue' * Adopted Mom - Alive * Guardian - Alive 'David Charles Haller' * Mom & Dad - Alive (Separated) Episode: Sins of the Son Affiliation: Independent, X-Men Originally from: Scotland Gabrielle Haller is the former wife of Charles Xavier and the mother of David, the mutant known as Legion. She and Charles parted ways shortly after being married because his work kept him too busy for family, or so she thought. She kept the knowledge of David's existence from Charles Xavier, and vise versa, for many years until David's other personalities conspired to bring them together in a rather painful father-son reunion. 'Amanda' * Mom & Dad - Alive Episode: The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Affiliation: None Originally from: New York Margali Sefton is Amanda's mother, though little else is known about her. She hasn't been seen since the disastrous evening when Kurt was over to her home and exposed as a mutant by Todd. Mr. Sefton is Amanda's father, though little else is known about him. He hasn't been seen since the disastrous evening when Kurt was over to her home and exposed as a mutant by Toad. Amanda's parents have since forbid their daughter from ever seeing Kurt again, though it is unsure if this was because Kurt was a mutant, because he lied to them (with his holowatch) or because he and Toad trashed their house. Regardless, Amanda has not given up on Kurt. Category:Characters Category:Mom & Dad Category:Characters Category:Mom & Dad Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Mom & Dad Category:villain